


Sissy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 5





	Sissy

Kendall's mother had always favored his little sister. Tara, who was now 9, always got whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. Tara wants to go to Disneyland instead of his championship game of the season? Pack your bags. If his mom had to go to the ends of the earth to get what Tara wanted, she would. His father had died a few years back, so he was always outnumbered, and always outvoted. Luckily, he was going to start college in 2 weeks at his dream school, with a baseball scholarship. He'd be on his own, independent like he'd always wanted. He never liked having to rely on his mother, or follow her rules. His home life made him feel stifled and controlled, and college was his way out. He woke up that morning feeling better than ever before and was ready to start packing up his room.   
He got to work clearing out all his stuff and packing it into the cardboard boxes his mother had kindly provided. He'd have to leave a week early since he was going out of state, and then he'd have a week to settle into his dorm before his classes started. His flight was in a few days so he had to finish disassembling his furniture so it could go into storage, and ship over his belongings to the campus. When he was done, he drove over his furniture to the storage facility, and then returned home. His mother had insisted he clear out his room so she could repurpose it for some sort of 'secret project'. They had like 3 other bedrooms, but apparently, they needed to use his. Whatever. 

He enters the house, and we greeted a complete stranger. His mom and Tara followed her close behind. The stranger, a woman, greeted him with a smile. "Hello," She smiled, shaking his hand, "I'm Dr. McCorry, and you're the patient, I assume?"   
Kendall looked at her in confusion, and then looked at his mom. "I'm sorry, what patient?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing. Her eyes light up in realization. "Oh! I assumed they informed you. Well, I'm a hypnotist. And I've been hired to create some drastic changes in your life. You better come along." She grabbed his arm in a surprisingly strong grip and dragged him up to his room.   
His mom was following along, and he turned back to her. "Mom? What's she talking about?" Tara giggled from behind her.   
"You're gonna be my new sissy," She laughed. He looked at her, puzzled. What the hell did that mean?   
They arrived in his room, and he was seated on a pink bench he had never seen before. His arms were cuffed to the sides with fuzzy pink handcuffs, and he immediately tried to pull at them. Tara, Dr. McCorry, and his mother all sat in front of him.   
"Um, what the hell is going on?" He angrily asked.   
His mother smiled. "Tara and I have decided that we don't want you to go off the college after all. It's too far away, and we'd miss you around the house." He scoffed.   
"Mom. I've worked so hard for this. I'm going to college, I'm enrolled, I have to attend. It's what I've been building towards for the last 4 years of my life." She grimaced. "So here's the thing. I unenrolled you."   
He tried to stand up, "You WHAT?"   
"I unenrolled you. I don't want you leaving and that's final. And your unwillingness to cooperate has further proven my point." She leaned back, satisfied. He felt tears well up in his eyes. "Oh my god," He cried, "Why would you do this to me?"   
She signed, "You're too delicate for college, look you're crying right now! In fact, Tara and I have decided you're too delicate to really be a grown man. " He looked at her in confusion. What does that mean? 

"You aren't tough enough for the real world. It would be too hard on you. All those dangerous sports and people in the world, you're too delicate. You're not really even much of a man. You're more of a sissy. So, we've decided you would have a brighter future at home, with Tara and me. You can either willingly stay here, follow our rules, and be safe, or we'll be forced to take drastic measures." Her eyes shifted over to Dr. McCorry.   
He followed her eyes. "A hypnotist? A fucking hypnotist? You hired some fake doctor to what? Force me to be obedient? I'm not weak or 'delicate' why would you fucking say that? You're insane! Let me out, right fucking now! I don't ever want to see you again!" He yelled, face turning red.   
Tara giggled. "I told mommy you wouldn't listen!" She beamed, "Now the Doctor is gonna make you!" He looked at her in confusion and saw Dr. McCorry rise from her seat.   
"Well," she sighed, "Since you won't hear your mother out, I guess it's my turn." She looked over at his mom. "We'll have to start slow. The human mind is fragile, too much strain on it can cause permanent damage. We'll start with the basic commands you provided, and we'll develop it more in future sessions." His mom nodded. Dr. McCorry turned to him, and Kendall eyed her wearily.   
She pulled out some pink earbuds and slipped them into his ear. No matter how hard he rubbed at them with his shoulder or tried to shake them out, they would dislodge. She pulled a phone from her pocket and hit play. Immediately, a soft feminine voice began to speak in his ear.   
"Your name is Priscilla. Prissy for short. You cannot say no to mom and Tara. You are a sissy. Your name is Pricilla. Prissy for short. You cannot say no to mom and Tara. You are a sissy." Over and over on repeat. Dr. McCorry wheeled in a TV on a cart from another room, and it displayed a swirling white and pink image. It caught his eyes, and he was unable to look away. everyone left the room, and he was left there for hours, staring at the swirling screen. 

"Your name is Priscilla. Prissy for short. You cannot say no to mom and Tara. You are a sissy." 

The next day, the Doctor and his mother entered the room. He had long fallen asleep, but the hypnosis continued to play. His mom gently nudged him awake, and Dr. McCorry removed the earbuds.   
"Alright," She smiled, "Let's test it out. Ms. Hower, care to do the honors?"   
His mom looked at him. "What's your name," She asked. Kendall looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean 'What's my name'? My name is Priscilla." He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. That wasn't his name. "My name is Priscilla," He tried again "My name is Priscilla. Priscilla. Why can't I say my name?!" He looked at his mother in alarm. She beamed at him.   
"That's your name now! Isn't it pretty? We'll call you Prissy for short because it rhymes with sissy! And what are you?" She asked  
"A sissy." He immediately replied. Panic flooded his system. How did she do that? Why couldn't he say his name anymore? He knew it, but it's like he couldn't form the word. His mother clapped in delight and uncuffed him from the chair.  
He paused for a moment, and then immediately tried to make a run for it. "Prissy, stop!" His mother commanded. He did, instantly. "Turn around," She beckoned. He obeyed, his body betraying him, every part of him screaming to run. But he couldn't. His mother giggled. "Now curtsey." She commanded, and he did so perfectly face burning.   
Dr. McCorry smiled. "Well," She spoke, "I'll be back next week for our second session. Let me know how he progresses while I'm gone, and we'll see how far we can get next time." She waved as she left the room. 

Kendall was frozen in place, and his mother left the room to go get Tara. When they returned, Tara was bouncing in excitement. "Twirl," She commanded, and Kendall obeyed. Tara shrieked in delight. Kendall felt anxiety well up in his stomach. This was not good. All those times he didn't want to play dolls or dress up with her was gonna bite him in the ass, since she could now do whatever she wanted to him.   
"I'm going to go call the decorators about having Prissy's room redone, you have fun with him, okay?" said his mother, as she left. Tara nodded happily and then turned to her new toy.   
"Give me a pretty smile!" She demanded, and Kendalls face contorted into a ditzy grin, that only a true sissy could create. "Perfect," mumbled Tara, "now come with me. We have work to do."   
She marched out the room, with Kendall forced to obediently follow, and directed him towards the vanity in her room. She sat him down on her makeup stool and started digging through her supplies. Kendall looked in the mirror and noted how ridiculous he looked with that stupid girn. Something told him it was about to get a lot worse. Tara seemed satisfied with the tools she picked out and began to brush at Kenalls shoulder-length blond hair. After 10 minutes of her yanking at his scalp, she seemed satisfied and started to gather it into a high ponytail at the back of his head. She then crabbed ger curled and proceed to curl the ponytail strands into large sausage curls. Finally, she picked out a pink ribbon from her hair accessory box, and tied it around the base, with the big bow sitting right on top. 

"We'll go to the salon tomorrow and get you bangs. Maybe they'll put your hair into pigtails, that would be so pretty!" She giggled. She then proceeded to put way too much blush on his cheeks and seemed satisfied with her work.   
"Tell me you love it, and you're so grateful mom and I made you the sissy you were meant to be. Say it as you mean it." She commanded.   
"OMG! I love it! Thank you SO much! I'm so glad you and mom are letting me be the sissy I was meant to be!" Kendall gushed. He felt sick to his stomach. This was the sick game they were playing? Dressing him up as some kind of doll, making him play along? Tara seemed satisfied with his answer and told him to go watch one of the Barbie movies on her TV.   
He spent the rest of the day watching Barbie movies, only stopping to be fed a sandwich. He couldn't believe that his future, what he had worked for year after year, was thrown away on a whim of his mom and sister. It was unfair. And now he was being reduced to some kind of 'sissy'.   
He slept in Tara's room that night, on the floor. When he woke up the next morning, he was immediately escorted to the car. They were going to the mall, his mother had exclaimed, it was time for his makeover. Tiem for him to be the real sissy he was deep down inside. In the car, Tara instructed him to 'flounce' everywhere and to be polite to everyone. He was to remain silent unless spoken to and should always be prim and proper. He felt nauseous. 

They arrived at the mall, and made their way to the salon, with fellow customers staring at his strange sissy movements and hairdo. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. The salon was called "The Sissy Salon", and when they entered, he noticed that it was the girliest place he had ever been. Pink walls, pink floors, makeup stations, there was even some sort of store in the back seeing frilly dresses. He knew deep down he would probably end up wearing one of those. They approached the counter, and his mom spoke to the receptionist.   
"Priscilla "Prissy" Hower is here for her "Super Delux Ultra Sissifying Salon Day"? She beamed, apparently excited at the thought of her son's humiliating future. "Ah!" Said the receptionist, "Right on time! We also have her down for the Prissifying Princess makeover, correct?" His mom nodded. "Lovely." She led them to the back of the salon, and Kendal was instructed to strip.   
His mother repeated the command, and he obeyed, before being picked up by a large muscular man. His name was Jace, and he apparently was an assistant here. Kendall was humiliated after a 'real man' like Jace saw him like this, and he felt his cheeks burn. Jace placed him in a pink tub, filling it with warm water and bubble bath. He untied Kendall's hair from its girly prison and then stood back. Claire, his stylist, approached the group, holding a clipboard. 

"Alrighty, it sees we have Miss. Priscilla here down for a relaxing sissy bath, then a full body wax, followed by ear-piercing, some hair extensions, nail job, lip injections, and finally a semi-permanent makeup job, yes? And it says here you also bought her an outfit from our sissy store? We'll be happy to let her get dressed here, so you can have the full experience." Tara and his mother giggled in excitement, before sitting down to watch the show. Claire turned to him, "Alright Miss. Prissy, let's get you started." Kendall swallowed nervously.   
His entire body was scrubbed down by Jace, every nook and cranny scrubbed raw ith bubblegum body wash. Then his hair was shampooed and condition, with the same scented product. He was eventually led out of the bath and wrapped in a pink and fluffy robe, only to have his entire body from the eyebrows down waxed. It took 2 hours, and his skin was tingling by the end of it.   
He was sat down in a makeup chair, and his ear lobes were immediately pierced with shiny pink studs. While Claire went to work adding hair extensions to his head, Jace started to apply 2-inch acrylic nails to each of Kendall's fingers. They have then painted a bright pink before small pastel pink hearts were added to the tips. Claire finished his hair extensions and proceeded to pull them into tight pigtails, high on his head. She curled them into huge sissy sausage curls, and then tied prink ribbons into hug bows around the bases. Kendall wasn't sure he could be any more humiliated.   
Then they injected lip fillers into his mouth, giving him huge pouty lips. Semi-permanent makeup was then burned into his skin, giving him pastel pink lips, with a glossy sheen. Bright pink eyeshadow, black liner, and mascara added to the look, but it was the overwhelming amount of pink blush that tied it together. It looked like he was constantly being humiliated. Which it was. When Claire told him it would last up top a year, with no makeup wipe or water being able to even make it budge, he thought he might start crying, right then and there.   
His mother and sister were overjoyed at his new look, and couldn't contain their excitement when it was time for him to get dressed. He was carefully led over to the dressing room and handed a bag full of his new items. Jace was instructed to dress him because in the eyes of these people he was just a useless sissy who can't function on his own. 

Jace helped him step into the lacy pink panties, which to Kendall's humiliation, were backless. He was helped into the matching pink bralette, which left his nipples on display, and then sat on the bench as Jace slid on pink lacy socks over Kendall's now hairless legs. Then came the dress. It was so short, it barely covered his panties, and the 3 layers of tulle petticoats didn't do him any favors. Bending over would be a deathwish. The bodice matched the skirt and was a pastel pink color, complete with a ruffled lace front. The peter pan collar seemed to choke him as Jace helped the puffy pink sleeves go over his shoulder. A pink ribbon with an attached little apron went over the front and was tied around the waist into a bow. The worst part was the dress was buttoned on, which meant Kendall would need assistance to get out. He stepped into the 5-inch pink latex heels, covered in bows, and heard Jace click the buckles together. A pink ribbon was tied around his neck and done in a soft bow. Before he was forced to go outside to show off his new look, he sent Jace a pleading look, to please, help him. He was ignored.   
His mother instructed him to prance about the salon, introducing himself to other patrons, and being the cutest sissy possible. His sister giggled in delight when at one point he curtsied, and Jace lifted up his skirt to reveal his bare behind, not covered by his lacy panties. He was completely humiliated. 

The next week of his life was spent obeying the whims of his sister and mother. He was ordered to cook, clean, and entertain. If they wanted their darling sissy to sign and ance, he would be forced to perform. If his mother wanted him to cook them dinner tonight, he would curtsey and obey. But they could tell he wasn't enjoying it. They could force him to giggle and smile they wanted, but it never reached his eyes. He was miserable, and more than anything just wanted his old life back. He pranced around like he was the happiest sissy alive, but only because Tara demanded it of him.   
They decided to take things into their own hands. Dr. McCorry had warned them not to use too much hypnosis, as the human brain was delicate, but how bad could the outcome be. They just wanted him to be happy and obedient, but they didn't want him to be a boring lifeless shell of a person. They played the hypnosis more than they were supposed to and added in new unauthorized commands.   
Kendall started falling asleep to the sounds of "You are happy to be a silly, dumb obedient sissy. You don't need anything more in life. You love being girly and pretty, and being smart isn't important. You are delicate, docile, and obedient." 

Its effects became apparent. They didn't really need to command him to do things anymore. The original obedience command had worn off after being replaced by their new one, but Kendall still obeyed. He seemed happier and satisfied with his new sissy life. 3 months had passed since they started using their own version, and when Dr. McCorry found out, she wasn't pleased.   
"Do you know what you've done to him?" she asked, panic filling her voice, "You've done irreversible damage. You've played the hypnosis so much, it's fried his brain. He won't be able to come back front his. He'll be a sissy forever." His sister and mother had felt a little guilty. They had only planned to keep him a sissy for a few years, and then let him be free for a while but forever? He was stuck like this forever? 

Every day, Kendall pranced around the home, dressed in a little sissy costume, doing his chores and duties. his vocabulary and deteriorated over time, he had developed a lisp, and his brain was only filled with sissy thoughts. Thoughts like wearing pink, frilly dresses, playing with his sister, finding a nice strong husband to settle down with. He couldn't even really remember what life was like before a few months ago, but if he was happy, who cares? One day, his mother sat him down and asked if he was happy being a sissy. He had immediately responded "I wove being a siwwy obedinth thiththy! Ith maketh me feew good inthide." His mother had smiled, almost sadly, and said she was glad. There was no going back from this, the new hypnosis was ingrained in his brain. Even after they had stopped playing it, he was exactly the same. Kendall was gone, and only Priscilla remained. 

so, his mother made it official and had his legal name changed to Priscilla Sissy Hower. He was labeled as a dependant and spent all his time cleaning, playing with dollies, and being pretty. Eventually, a few years passed, and Tara grew bored with him. She urged her mother to have him get married off and live somewhere else, be someone else problem.   
So, with some adjustments to the hypnosis, his mother prepared him for married life. He fell asleep with "I am a good sissy wife. I am obedient to my husband, and I obey his needs. I am a good, pretty, submissive sissy wife," playing in his head each night. She also got him some small breasts as a gift to his future husband and had him gain C cups. After finding a match, she delivered him to his husband's mansion, in a large sissy Pink wedding dress. 

He was now legally Priscilla Sissy Nervand, after marrying famous oil tycoon, Felix Nervand. He served as his loyal wife, being perfectly beautiful, obedient, and submissive. His brain was sat the level of a kindergarten student in terms of intelligence, but he was good fuck as far as Felix was concerned. As long as Pricilla looked pretty and kept the house clean, he was satisfied.   
Kendall was gone forever, and only Priscilla remained, a ditzy sissy wife for all eternity.


End file.
